vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
VroniPlag Wiki:Entscheidungen/Bürokratenstatus Benutzer:Goalgetter
Status Abgeschlossen. Gegenstand Unter den Administratoren dieses Wikis wird auf dieser Seite abgestimmt, ob dem Benutzer:Goalgetter der Status als Bürokrat entzogen werden soll. Alle Administratoren können dazu unter Pro oder Contra signieren und kurz begründen, ob und ggf. warum sie für oder gegen den Entzug der Bürokratenrechte stimmen. Pro Entzug Bürokratenrechte Benutzer:Goalgetter # --KayH 19:23, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Die Gründung eines Wikis auf Wikia ist ein Mausklick eines einzelnen. Administration und Bürokratie in einem Wiki sind auf Konsensentscheidungen einer Gruppe vieler angewiesen. GG hat in den zurückliegenden Monaten unter Beweis gestellt, daß er zu Konsensentscheidungen nicht in der Lage ist, diese vielmehr als "Diktatur der Mehrheit" betrachtet. Offensichtlich ist für mich zudem, daß GG "sein eigenes Ding" durchziehen will und sich dazu der Reputation von VroniPlag bedienen, zu der er selbst kaum beigetragen hat. Vielmehr betrachtet er das sorgfältige und abgestimmte Vorgehen als "Qualitätsfetischismus". Er ist als Bürokrat dieses Wikis für mich nicht mehr tragbar. # -- Dr. plag. Erb Senzahl 19:33, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kein Vertrauen, Null. Durch die Beiträge innerhab und außerhalb des Wikis sehe ich die Integrität des Projekts gefährdet. # --Graf Isolan 20:10, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bei allem Respekt vor dem Initiativgeist, den GG immer wieder zeigt und der GP und VP in der Vergangenheit Impetus verliehen haben mag, lenken seine kaum berechenbaren Alleingänge und die aktuellen - z.T. medienwirksam inszenierten - Privataktionen von der eigentlichen Sacharbeit ab. Nachdem ich im April 2011 in die Mitarbeit bei VP eingestiegen bin, habe ich mehrfach erlebt, dass GG versucht hat, VP oder Teile von VP für eigene Zwecke zu instrumentalisieren; seine aktuellen (kryptischen) Aussagen deuten darauf hin, dass er dies auch in Zukunft nicht unterlassen wird. Solch ein Verhalten sorgt immer wieder für Irritationen, schafft unnötigen Stress und - wie wir hier sehen können - überflüssige Zusatzarbeit. Für Bürokraten soll gelten: "They are expected to be capable judges of consensus, and are expected to explain the reasoning for their actions on request and in a civil manner." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Bureaucrats Nach meinen bisherigen Erfahrungen und aufgrund der Diskussionen mit GG, die ich miterlebt habe, glaube ich nicht, dass GG auch nur eine dieser Bedingungen erfüllt. # --Schuju 20:15, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) VroniPlag Wiki ist eine kollaborative Plagiatdokumentation. Es wurde zwar im März 2011 von dem User Goalgetter eingerichtet, ist jedoch das Ergebnis zahlreicher freiwilliger Mitarbeiter, die erheblich mehr Zeit und/oder Expertise eingebracht haben als er. Obwohl es ein gemeinschaftliches Wiki ist, nimmt sich GG immer wieder heraus, gegenüber der Öffentlichkeit - insbesondere den Medien - als Chef und führender Kopf von VroniPlag aufzutreten. Dieses Vorgehen auf Kosten des guten Rufs von VroniPlag Wiki wurde lange Zeit - wenn auch intern scharf kritisiert - öffentlich geduldet. Die letzten Äußerungen Goalgetters, VroniPlag nicht mehr nur für seine überzogene Selbstdarstellung in den Medien, sondern für eigene kommerzielle Zwecke missbrauchen zu wollen, bringen jetzt das Fass zum Überlaufen. # Hindemith 22:00, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Der User Goalgetter vertritt das VroniPlag Wiki eigenmaechtig gegenueber Dritten in Fragen, die fundamental sind fuer den Erfolg des Wikis -- oft gegen den expliziten Willen der Mehrheit der Admins -- daher fuer mich als Buerokrat nicht mehr tragbar. # Plaqueiator 22:17, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC): Goalgetter, ich habe den Eindruck, in den Monaten hier auf Vroniplag auch in unseren Zweierchats nie wirklich zu dir durchgedrungen zu sein. Deine Zusagen hast du nie eingehalten hast. Dein Taktieren, deine Haltung gegenüber der Gemeinschaft, deine fehlende Einsicht darin, was es heißt, ein Wiki neutral zu administrieren, machen es mir unmöglich, mit Dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Deine Art der "Repräsentation" des Wiki ist nicht darauf angelegt, die Mehrheit der Nutzer mitzunehmen, sondern dient alleine der Unterfütterung deines Narzißmus. Jede Nennung deines Pseudonyms in der Presse halte ich inzwischen für einen Imageschaden für das Wiki, das Du durch deine Inszenierungen konterkarierst. Dein Verhalten ist geprägt von Rücksichtslosigkeit, Egoismus und dem steten Willen, die Leistung aller und anderer gering zu schätzen und doch für eigene Zwecke auszunutzen. Dies zeigt bereits Deine Benutzerseite, die imho allein einen Ausschlußgrund aus dem Wiki darstellt. Der dort erstellte "Werbetext" in Form einer realitätsfernen und verzerrten Gründerlegende und der dazu passende Link auf ein Kontaktformular ist geeignet, Aktivitäten des Wiki in deine privaten Kanäle zu leiten. # Drhchc 07:39, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Einer Kommerzialisierung von VroniPlag werde ich mich verweigern. Für hier bedeutet das, Goalgetter den Bürokratenstatus zu entziehen, da er offensichtlich versucht, eigene wirtschaftliche Interessen durchzusetzen (was prinzipiell okay ist), jedoch ohne klare Trennung vom Wiki (was nicht okay ist). Diese Interessen scheinen so schwer zu wiegen, dass eine vernünftige Kommunikation sehr erschwert ist, was aber für einen Bürokraten essentiell wäre. Den Rest hat Graf_Isolan schon so ausgeführt, dass ich mich anschliessen kann. # Martin Klicken 10:04, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wer schon mal versucht hat, einen Faden einzufädeln, während die Kinder an einem herumturnen und an den Ellenbogen herumhampeln, weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, mit Goalgetter im VroniPlag Wiki zusammenzuarbeiten. Die Reputation, der gute Ruf des Wikis ist nicht durch, sondern trotz Goalgetters Wirken entstanden. Er hat das Wiki nicht geformt oder gelenkt, sondern ununterbrochen die Struktur unterwandert, die Helfer hintergangen, manche unsicheren Beitragenden mit Einzelaktionen verwirrt und aufgescheucht, Mehrheitsentscheidungen abgelehnt und populistische Rundrufe und Sprüche platziert. Goalgetter setzte bekanntermaßen massiv Sockenpuppen ein, hält sich weder formell noch inhaltlich ausreichend an die Regeln, die die Gemeinschaft sich gesucht hat, führt im Hintergrund Gespräche mit Nutzern, die mehr von einer "Gründerlegende" als den inhaltlichen Punkten des Wikis fasziniert zu sein scheinen und platziert regelmäßig unerträgliche Aussagen in der Presse. Die Gemeinschaft hat vielfach erheblich an Zeit und Kraft investiert, um in gemeinsamen Gesprächen dennoch mit dem Betreffenden eine gemeinsame Form für die weitere Zusammenarbeit zu finden. Ohne Erfolg. Umfängliche Rücktrittsforderungen an Politiker, haufenweise "wir"-Aussagen, Schmähbeiträge im Hauptnamensraum, Veröffentlichungsdruck ("jede Woche ein neuer Fall"), ein offiziell wirkendes "Kontaktformular", ein Pressespiegel der offensichtlich als Pressebüro von ihm fehlinterpretiert wurde, das ist nur eine Auswahl, all dies sind Formen des Wirkens des Benutzers Goalgetter, die dieses Projekt, wären sie unerwidert durch eine unermüdliche Gemeinschaft seriöser Beitragender geblieben, wohl schnell zum vorzeitigen Ende geführt hätten. Sicher gäbe es heute aber kein VroniPlag Wiki in der Form, die wir kennen. Der Benutzer Goalgetter weigert sich trotz mehrfacher Aufforderung auch, seine offiziell wirkenden Aktivitäten unter dem Twitter-Account "VroniPlag Wiki" einzustellen oder wenigstens mit anderen Beitragenden abzusprechen. Ein erheblicher Teil der Kraft, die zusätzlich zur gewissenhaften, neutralen Arbeit hätte verwendet werden können, musste seit Formierung des Wikis dafür aufgebracht werden, diese Störaktionen aufzufangen und in der Gemeinschaft zu behandeln. Ich möchte, dass sich dies nun ändert. Daher stimme ich für den Entzug der Bürokratenrechte des Benutzers Goalgetter. # Kannitverstan 11:37, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Während das Wiki ein kollaboratives Medium ist, zielen Goalgetters Aktionen nicht auf Kollaboration, sondern auf Befriedigung seines Ego. Bei Vereinbarungen mit ihm erfüllt er nicht den Sinn der Vereinbarung, sondern sucht beständig nach einer Lücke in den Buchstaben der Vereinbarung. Solch ein Verhalten ist in einer Community von Ehrenamtlichen auf Dauer untragbar. Er repräsentiert nur seine eigenen Vorstellungen, nicht aber die der Gesamtheit. Dies gilt sowohl in der Arbeit innerhalb des Wikis (Beispiel: Qualitätssicherung) als auch in der Aussendarstellung (Beispiel: Pressearbeit). Als Bürokrat des Wikis ist er daher nicht tragbar. Ich stimme daher für den Entzug der Bürokratenrechte Goalgetters. #LMB 12:45, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Meiner Meinung nach rechtfertigen die meisten, oben genannten, Argumente zunächst einen Entzug des Bürokratenstatuses im vorliegenden Fall. Dabei finde ich maßgeblich die Ignoranz von Mehrheitsentscheidungen und den großen Vertrauensverlust zwischen ihm und mehreren Admins, die die kollaborative Arbeit (Ziel des Wikis) einschränken. Mit Zweifel sehe ich jedoch den Kritikpunkt bezüglich seiner Außendarstellung. Jedem ist freigestellt, wie er sich in der Öffentlichkeit verhält. Natürlich gibt es in jeder Gruppe ungeschriebene Regeln bzw. eine Gruppenmoral. Dennoch sollte seine Außendarstellung im Hinblick auf den Bürokratenstatus nicht als Argument genannt werden. Lediglich interne Gründe sollten von Belang sein. Diese wurden oben weitgehend von den Admins erläutert. Weiterhin appelliere ich an alle Beteiligten sachlich und konkret zu bleiben, um die Situation gut zu lösen. #Marcusb 15:11, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Goalgetter hält sich nicht an Absprachen, und riskiert in Einzelaktionen entgegen den Absprachen den Projekterfolg. Seine Verdienste in der Anfangszeit des Wikis konnte er nicht in das groessere Projekt, was daraus geworden ist, integrieren. Stattdessen versucht er, die Projektstrukturen für seine persönlichen Ziele, die teilweise von der Mehrheit abgelehnt wurden, teilweise im Dunkeln liegen, zu missbrauchen. In der Presse stellt er sich heraus und vertritt das Projekt in unangemessener Weise. Diese Konflikte wollte er nicht in besserer Zusammenarbeit lösen, sondern hat sie durch festhalten an seinem Weg zunehmend verschärft, und so viele Projektteilnehmer belastet. Sein massiver negativer Einfluss auf die Fähigkeit zur Zusammenarbeit und Stimmung im Projekt ist letztlich der Grund, warum ein Entzug der Bürokratenrechte Goalgetters meiner Meinung nach eine Notwendigkeit ist, um das Wiki erfolgreich weiterzuführen. #Fiesh 17:05, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Alle wesentlichen Punkte wurden genannt. Seit der Aktion mit dem Boulevardsender, bei der er wissentlich versuchte, viele treibende Kraefte bei VroniPlag zu hintergehen, weil er wusste, dass diese das nicht gutheissen wuerden, und dem darauffolgenden eigenmaechtigen Getwittere, das Absprachen verletzte und Sperrfristen fuer Zeitungen unterminierte, ist er fuer mich nicht mehr tragbar. #Hotznplotz 17:12, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Es ist schon alles geschrieben worden. Contra Entzug Bürokratenrechte Benutzer:Goalgetter Enthaltungen Entzug Bürokratenrechte Benutzer:Goalgetter # PlagDoc 20:49, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin nur aus historischen Gründen Administrator auf VroniPlag und arbeite nicht inhaltlich mit. Deshalb enthalte ich mich hier explizit. # NablaOperator 14:55, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) - Schließe mich PlagDoc an. Auch ich bin hier nicht inhaltlich aktiv, sondern habe nur bei technischen Einzelfragen unterstützt. # Goalgetter 21:36, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Der Anstand gebietet, sich bei solchen Abstimmungen als Betroffener zu enthalten. Dabei wird es auch bleiben. Allerdings schaffe ich es nicht irgendwie vor Sonntag eine Stellungnahme zu den Vorwürfen abzugeben. Also Leute bitte gebt mit eine Frist. Konsequenz 06:48, 19. Jul. 2011 Benutzer:Uberfuzzy (Diskussion | Beiträge | Sperren) änderte die Benutzerrechte für Benutzer:Goalgetter von „Bürokraten und Administratoren“ auf „Administratoren“ ‎ (Per community vote: VroniPlag Wiki:Entscheidung Bürokratenstatus Benutzer:Goalgetter). Siehe Spezial:Logbuch/rights.